gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Going Over
Plot After the restructuring of Raven’s Cove under Governor Albert Spark, strange things begin to happen in the mines. Miners begin to disappear, claiming to see spirits and voodoo curses unfold before their eyes. Spark hires Richard Cannonwalker, notorious pirate hero, to investigate the disappearances. However, when Richard goes to investigate, he gets a bit more of an adventure than he bargained for. Story It was a warm, August evening. In the months preceding this event, Raven’s Cove was being restructured. Under the rule of Governor Albert Spark, the mines were reopened in order to retrieve gems and minerals for trading. However, a month into the reopening of the mines, miners began reporting sights of demons, ghosts, and other voodoo curses unfolding before their eyes in these mines. One by one, the miners began to disappear. Not even in their own homes were they safe from what they witnessed in these mines. The mines were believed to be cursed, so Governor Spark began looking for a brave investigator to go into the mines and learn the nature of the problem; this is where Richard Cannonwalker came in. Governor Spark invited Richard to his government building on Raven’s Cove to discuss a matter that had shaken his mining business and the entire island; voodoo curses. Though Richard was a bit skeptical at first, he accepted the task and met with him in his office. When they met in Governor Spark’s office, he was very blunt and to the point about what he needed; he needed somebody to investigate the disappearances in the mines. Although Richard main profession was piracy, he had experience in the field of detective work. Richard told him that he could handle the task in exchange that his crew would be able to stay in decent housing on the island during the investigation. He accepted this condition, and Richard was on his way to investigate the mines. The investigation of the mines began April 4, 1746. Richard got prepared earlier that day with a sandwich for lunch and a lantern for light. As he went deeper and deeper into the mines, things seemed rather boring and unordinary. “Hmph, a few miners trying to get off of work by claiming to see voodoo curses, I presume.” Richard said to himself. “That governor’s tales are almost as tall as-“ Suddenly, a strangle orb of voodoo aura formed in front of Richard. “What strange magic is this?” Richard asked himself. Richard reached his finger out to touch it. “It’s almost as if-“ When Richard touched the orb, he blacked out immediately. Richard woke up hours later, in a daze, on Tortuga. From what he could see, the island was almost entirely empty. “What the…? How did I get here?” Richard asked himself, rubbing his aching head. He stood up and looked around. As he looked around, he saw a woman sitting upon a stack of crates on the dock, checking her nails. He went over to the woman, hoping she could help him. “Excuse me ma’am, could you tell me how to get back to Raven’s Cove?” Richard asked her. “Got your hand on any of them new daggers, mate?” She responded. Richard was confused by her question. “What? No, I need to know how to get back to Raven’s Cove. You see, I’ve got something I need to do there and---“ “Why are you standing there when you could be making potions?” Richard figured that she would be less than helpful, so he decided to move along. As Richard was talking to the Faithful Bride, a local tavern, in hopes of getting help with his issue, he found a fellow pirate walking about the island. Richard was hoping that perhaps this person would be more helpful than the woman on the dock. “Ahoy, good sir. Would you mind telling me the way to Raven’s Cove?” Richard asked the pirate. “Staff.” The pirate muttered. “Pardon?” Richard questioned. “Staff. Give me staff.” “I don’t understand exactly what you mean.” “Voodoo staff.” “What about a voodoo---oh, never mind. Could you just tell me the way to Raven’s Cove?” “I want voodoo staff now.” “I don’t have a voodoo staff. Could you just please ''tell me how to get to Raven’s Cove? I’ll make it worth your while.” “You don’t have a voodoo staff? But you’re like level forty-five. Noob.” The pirate then walked away from Richard. Richard, disgruntled and confused, continued his way to the Faithful Bride tavern in hopes of having some light shed on his situation and finding the way back to Raven’s Cove. After a few minutes of walking, Richard reached the Faithful Bride. When he walked in, the bar was relatively empty compared to what Richard was used to. The bartenders were at their posts, the poker table had a few people at it, and Jack Sparrow’s crew was seated at a corner table, but nobody was there besides that. Richard walked up to Carver, a resident bartender. “The place looks a bit empty compared to usual, eh?” Richard said. Carver was completely silent and unmoved. “Carver, are you okay?” Carver was still completely silent and still. “It’s me, Richard. Don’t ye remember, mate? I come here all of the time.” Carver was still unshaken. Richard was unsure what to think. “Hmm, Carver must be in some sort of alcohol-induced trance.” Richard said to himself. “Carver, can you hear me? I need directions to---“ “Got your hands on any of them new daggers, mate?” Carver interrupted. “You know, a woman on the docks asked me that question earlier. Why are you people so fascinated with my daggers?” Richard asked. Carver went silent again. “Anyways, it’s not important. I just need to know how to---“ “Got your hands on any of them new daggers, mate?” Carver said again. “Okay, now you’re just repeating yourself.” Richard said. Carver became silent once more. “Carver, I’m ''pleading ''with you, just please give me directions on how to get to---“ “Raven’s Cove be rumored to have legendary weapons.” Carver said. “Yes, yes, Raven’s Cove! I need to know how to get there. Can you please give me directions?” Carver went silent once again. “Forget this. Your bar’s policy on drinking during work hours is obviously too lenient; you should go home.” Richard said indignantly to Carver. Richard walked away from Carver and walked out the door. Richard began wandering the island, desperately looking for answers. As Richard was walking, he found the entrance to a wooded area. “It’s a long shot, but I suppose the answers from people on the mainland aren’t good enough.” Richard said to himself. As Richard was about to enter the wooded area, he was stopped by a man. This man was short and had a skinny build. He wore a black bandana, black cotton shirt, black cotton pants, but was barefoot. He had his sword out, pointed at Richard. “Woah, be careful where you point that thing.” Richard said nervously. “Duel me.” The man said. “Oh, no thanks. I just need to know how to get to Raven’s Cove.” Richard responded. “Duel me, duel me.” “I already said I don’t want to. I just need to figure out how to get from here to Raven’s Cove.” “What, are you scared? I’ll own your face you stupid noob. Come on, duel me.” “Please, just tell me how to get back to Raven’s Cove.” “I’ll own your mother you stupid noob. Fight me. I’m only five levels above you. Come on, fight me.” The man in black began jumping wildly around Richard and swinging his sword. Richard decided not to bother him and went into the forested area. Richard traveled through the forest, easily being able to fight off everything and anything that got in his way. After a while of travel, Richard reached a cave deep in the heart of the forest. Just as in the outside area of the forest, Richard easily fought off anything that got in his way. Eventually, after arduous traveling through this maze-like cave deep in the heart of the forest, Richard encountered a man unlike the others he had encountered. This man was short, skinny, had a van dyke beard, and wore more formal clothing than the others. This man was standing still while slumped over, as if he fell asleep where he stood and didn’t fall to the ground. “Ahoy, good sir.” Richard said. The man didn’t respond. “Ahoy!” Richard said louder. The man still was unresponsive. Richard went over to the man and tapped on his shoulder in an attempt to get him to respond. However, Richard’s attempts at making the man respond were unsuccessful. Richard sighed. “I can’t seem to get anybody to tell me where to go.” Richard said. Suddenly, the man awoke from his slumped-over state. “Ahoy!” Richard said excitedly to the man. “Hey. Sorry about that, I was AFK.” The man said. “AFK? What does AFK mean?” Richard asked. “Away From Keyboard.” The man responded. “I don’t exactly understand the meaning behind that, but I’ll take your word for it.” Richard responded. “Alright.” The man responded. “By the way, my name’s Jeremiah; Jeremiah Garland. It’s nice to meet you.” “My name’s Richard; Richard Cannonwalker. It’s nice to meet you too.” Richard said. “I was beginning to think everybody around here to be rude and ignorant.” “I don’t blame you.” Jeremiah said. “In any case, I was hoping that perhaps you could give me directions from here to Raven’s Cove.” Richard asked. “Damn it.” Jeremiah mumbled. “What’s wrong?” Richard asked. “I gotta go.” Jeremiah responded. “What? Why?” Richard asked. “It’s getting late where I live. Here, I’ll add you to my friend’s list.” Jeremiah said. “Please, before you go, tell me how to get to---“ Before Richard could finish, Jeremiah vanished into thin air. Richard was beginning to feel the frustration building inside of him. Richard returned to the Tortugan mainland and went to the beach. However, when he arrived, the beach was crowded to the brim with pirates. Richard approached a chubby dwarf standing near the shipwright. “Ahoy, good sir.” Richard said. “Hi.” The dwarf said. “How is it that this beach went from completely desolate to almost entirely full in the short time between my visits?” Richard asked the dwarf. “I dunno. Maybe the game made you switch servers.” The dwarf shrugged. This statement only made Richard’s confusion escalate. “Eh, never mind that. Can you please tell me how to get to Raven’s Cove?” Richard asked. “Yeah, sure. Just set sail from here and go east.” The dwarf responded. “Thank you, kind sir.” Richard told the dwarf. Richard walked away from the shipwright and the dwarf and began walking towards the docks. However, as he started heading into the bulk of the crowd, his walking became choppy. Instead of walking smoothly, he’d go from one location in a straight line to another by some kind of odd teleportation. Eventually, Richard blacked out. Sometime later, Richard awoke from his abrupt slumber on the docks. The large crowd had already passed. The dwarf that Richard talked to from earlier was in a small group on the beach with some others. Richard rubbed his head and got up. He then walked over to the dwarf and his party. “What happened?” Richard asked the dwarf. “Some hackers came by; wiped the entire server. We got by without any issues by switching servers.” The dwarf said. “Alright then, I guess I’ll be heading off to Raven’s Cove. Thank you for your assistance, Mr…?” “Waffle.” The dwarf said. “Yes, Mr. Waffle…” Richard waved goodbye to the dwarf and his party and went over to the docks. However, just before Richard was about to sail off, the sky suddenly turned a sickly shade of green. Richard looked up at the sky in surprise. “What kind of voodoo work is this?” Richard questioned about the sky. The dwarf and his party approached Richard as he was about to set off. “Listen, there’s gonna be an invasion on Padres Del Fuego and we need a high level to help us.” The dwarf told Richard. “I’d love to help you, but I need to---“ “It’s okay, we’ll teleport you there.” Suddenly, in a flash of white smoke, Richard, the dwarf, and his party all vanished from Tortuga and landed on the beaches of Padres Del Fuego. “What the…?” Richard began. “Alright, some of us will need to go protect the other barricades.” The dwarf was saying to his party. “These men must be powerful voodoo masters in disguise.” Richard thought to himself. “Can we hurry up?” One of the dwarf’s men asked. “My mom says I gotta go to bed by nine-thirty.” Another complained. “Okay, okay.” The dwarf said. The dwarf looked over at Richard. “Guy, we need you to protect this barricade. We’ll handle the others.” The dwarf said. Before Richard could respond, the dwarf and his party dispersed to the other barricades. “Well, I guess I’m defending the barricade from Jolly Roger now.” Richard said out loud to himself. Richard pulled out his cutlass and his pistol and prepared for the fight. After a minute or so, Jolly Roger’s flagship, the Harkaway, pulled up to the shores of Padres Del Fuego. Skeletons began walking to shore from the oceans. Richard swung his cutlass and shot his pistol and was successfully able to defeat them continuously without any kind of major trouble. “I’m not too shabby at this barricade-defending, I guess.” Richard said out loud to himself. Richard did this for about ten minutes until, eventually, Jolly Roger himself arrived on shore. “Ready to meet your ''maker?!” Jolly thundered, following it with an evil laugh. After Jolly came to shore, Richard’s skeleton enemies became more difficult to fend off. They began to overwhelm him. As Richard was attempting to defend the barricade, he looked over towards the Ratskellar tavern. When he did, he saw a man standing in front of the tavern door. Richard quickly ran over to the man in hopes that he would help defend the island. “Sir, we need to defend the island and protect Jack Sparrow!” Richard told the man. “Relax, bro. Just let everybody else do the fighting and jump in at the last minute. It’s easy rep.” The man told him. “This is insanity!” Richard complained. “Insanity?” The man questioned. Suddenly, the man fled back to the inside of the bar. Richard turned around and saw Jolly Roger and his crew running towards him. Richard did the only thing he thought he could do; he nervously held his fists in front of his face in preparation for whatever was about to come to him. As Jolly Roger and his crew were right in front of Richard, Richard blacked out. Richard woke up sometime after, his head hurting, sleeping on a bed in some room. “Huh, where am I?” Richard asked. Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Governor Spark entered the room. “Ah, so you’re finally awake.” Governor Spark said. “What happened?” Richard questioned, rubbing his aching head. You came into my office, saying that you were interested in investigating the mines, but blacked out. After you did, one of my assistants carried you to this bed I keep in the office in case I need to stay overnights.” Albert explained. Richard rubbed his head again, looking around the room and then back at Spark. “During my slumber, I had a very peculiar dream.” Richard began. “What kind of dream?” Albert asked. “I dreamt that I went into your mines for investigation and encountered some odd mystical force. Then, suddenly, I blacked out and woke up on the docks of Tortuga. However, the island was almost entirely empty. I kept asking people for answers as to where I was, but they all treated the situation like a joke. It was as if the entire ordeal was just some kind of game to them!” Richard explained. “Yea, but who would want to play that?” Governor Spark asked. Category:Fan Stories Category:Comedy Category:POTCO Category:McKagan Productions Pieces